cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Warrior Corps
Short History After the failed merge negotiations with TCB, TAB began a long downward spiral that was serious enough to cause Commander John, Tieandra, and Melkson to all resign from their government positions. They then immediately formed The Phantom Warrior Corps. Phantom Merged with SPAAA on May 18, 2008. After 2 months of the merger the leaders of Phantom decided to leave SPAAA and reform Phantom. Commander John and Cowboy Cornholio are leading the alliance to new heights. Charter Preamble We, the Phantom Warriors are a group of warriors that have simply always been, standing in the shadows, lurking in the darkness, watching and waiting. We shall remain until the end of time, we shall be strong in the face of adversity; we shall be fearless in the face of danger, we shall be vigilant and stand guard over our brothers and those who are fortunate enough to have earned a place at our table. Like the knights of old, Chivalry shall be our creed and Justice our banner. At such times when it seems we are we weak, the memory of those warriors who have gone before us will be there to make us strong; we shall be a beacon of light when all seems dark. Article I Section A. – Alliance Affiliation and Sphere The Phantom Warrior Corps shall be situated on the Aqua Sphere and shall be known as The Phantom Warrior Corps, PWC, Phantom Warriors, The Phantom Corps or The Corps. Nation-states should Display the full moniker of The Phantom Warrior Corps as their alliance affiliation, but may at times deemed necessary by the emperor display any of the above. Section B. Membership- All warriors who wish to wear the armor of the phantom must swear allegiance to the Phantom Warrior Corps; they must conduct themselves by the charter, Live by the Phantom Code and adhere to the Core Values of the Phantom Creed. Those wishing to join must; a)Not be currently be involved in a war/s b]Not be in another Alliance c) Not be listed as a target by any alliance d) On the Aqua Sphere (or willing to change) e) must be selected by an alliance member and approved by the Royal Court. All warriors will be required to assist the corps by serving in a Government Position or assisting in aid or tech sales. Any nation refusing to assist the corps will be subject to disciplinary action up to and including removal from the corps. Article II –The Government Section A: 1) Government seats- The government will consist of eight officials. These officials will be in charge of certain sections of the government. The government will consist of; 3 Non-Elected Officers Appointed by the Emperor and 4 Non-Elected Officers Appointed by the Presidium. a) The Royal Court The Royal Court shall consist of: 1)Emperor, by the Grace of God, Keeper of the Corps, Defender of the Faith, The royal throne is the highest ranking seat on the court and is a permanent seat. 2) – The Royal Presidium shall consist of three (3) advisors to the emperor and shall be appointed or removed by the same. Chancellor of the Exterior shall preside over Foreign Affairs and the Chancellor of the Interior shall preside over Internal Affairs While the Grand Vizier of the Imperial Guard shall preside over Military Affairs. All three shall work together with the Emperor as the Head of the Alliance. b)The House of Lords 1] Imperial Adjutant is responsible for recruiting new members and Training those members in the skill of recruitment the adjutant is appointed by the Chancellor of the Exterior and shall report to him/her. 2) Imperial Ambassador Shall be responsible for establishing and maintaining positive relations with our friends and allies. (S)He shall appoint diplomats to specific alliances and shall be responsible for them. The ambassador is appointed by the Chancellor of the Exterior and shall report to Him/Her. 3) Imperial Exchequer shall be responsible for the financial well being of the corps to include ensuring aid is given to members at appropriate times. The Exchequer shall be appointed by the Chancellor of the Interior and shall report to Him/Her. 4) Imperial Seneschal shall be responsible for the growth of the alliance to include establishing positive trade circles within and without the alliance. as well as training new members and conduction alliance audits. The Seneschal shall be appointed by the Chancellor of the Interior and shall report to him/her. Section B: Government ruling- a) The Royal Presidium will consist of 3 seats all of which are stated above, the Presidium will at all times be ruling for the good and benefit of all alliance members, b] The House of Lords will consist of 4 Lords which will represent the members of the alliance and will be selected by members of the presidium based on the following criteria ; *Aid supplied to other members *time spent as a member of The Phantom Warrior Corps *number of posts Aid and posts will be added then divided by days as member. c) Members wishing to gain a chair in the House of Lords must have at least 3 recommendations from any members, failing to gain at least 3 nominations will render said member void, therefore out of running for that chair, members can run for a maximum of 1 house seat. d) Proposing a bill of any kind, will be split into two sections, The Royal Presidium and House of Lords, every member regardless of prestige can propose a bill in the House of Commons, if the bill gets approved by the general good judgment of at least 3 Members, it will then be passed up to the House of Lords and voted on, there it will be deemed passed or failed. Voting will last for 3 days regardless of what bill has been purposed, then another 3 days In the House of Lords if it gets passed. If a bill is failed, it may not be presented again for at 30 days. e) Passing a bill, a proposed bill in the House of Lords must win by at least 3 of 4 votes, at which point it shall be passed to the Royal Presidium where it must obtain 2 of 3 votes. If a bill passes the vote in both the Royal Presidium and The House of Lords it shall be passed to the Emperor who may choose to veto the bill or sign it into law with the Imperial Seal. If a bill is signed and sealed it shall be made law on the first day of the month following the vote. If a bill fails it will be proposed again in the House of Commons with recommendations for rewriting. Article III: Resignation and Removal of Members Section A: - Discharge and Separation 1) Discharge from the Corps- This shall be the Duty of the Royal Magistrate. in the absence of a Royal Magistrate, a Royal Judicature shall be established consisting of a body of 2 arbitrary leaders and the Emperor as its head. Any officer of the House of Lords may bring charges against a member who is accused of violating the charter or treason.The member bringing charges shall be Prosecutor and the accused has the right to defend themselves or provide their own barrister, The Emperor will decide which proof is admissible in court, take statements, take into consideration the judicatures decision via a poll, and in turn list the charge, the Emperor's judgment is final. It may result from anything from a fine to dismissal from the corps. If it is decided that nation-state has been found guilty of a crime fitting the punishment of excommunication that nation will be given a dishonorable discharge from the corps and have 24 hours from notification to change their affiliation. 2) Resignation from the corps In the event that a Member-State wishes to resign from the corps they must submit a request in writing. If the member-state has received aid in the 30 days previous to the resignation the member-state must return the money plus interest in the amount of 2 times the aid given. Section B- Resignation and Relinquishment of Duties 1) In the event that a member of the Royal Presidium resigns during term, the position will be appointed by the Emperor within 7 days. The remaining members of the presidium shall act in pressing matters in the absence of a third member. 2) In the event that a member of the House of Lords resigns during term, the position will be appointed according to Article II Section B of this document. Article IV- War Powers Section A.- Unauthorized wars 1)Declarations of War shall not be taken lightly, the corps does not condone and will not tolerate unauthorized and unsanctioned attacks on aligned nations. 2)Tech Raiding is not authorized. The Corps shall not condone the practice of Raiding (tech or land). Any member state found guilty of raiding will be placed on probation and will brought on charges of violation of the charter. The Corps will not provide aid to nations involved in tech-raiding for a period of 30 days following the raid, the emperor may at his discretion waive this rule in rare and necessary cases. Section B- Authorized Wars 1) The Emperor may issue a Declaration of War after a vote by the Royal Presidium. 2) All nation-states are required to assist the corps in a war. Section C- Attacks by Rogues or Tech-raiders 1) In the event that one of our members has been attacked by a rogue or a tech raider the corps will attempt all diplomatic means available to them to solve the situation peacefully. 2) In the event that a situation can not end peacefully the corps will assign strike teams to avenge our fallen warrior. Section D- State of Emergency 1) In the event of a state of emergency being declared by the House of Lords, the Emperor, with the wise counsel of the presidium, shall rule by decree. 2) A State of Emergency shall expire no more than 14 days from the original declaration. 3) All alliance wars will be considered a State of Emergency and shall not require a separate declaration. Section E- Nuclear Policy 1: The Corps reserves the right of its member-states to create, develop and use nuclear weaponry (in compliance with the Charter 2: The Corps deplores the aggressive use of nuclear weapons and will not condone their use in such a fashion by any of its member-states. Subsection 1: Should a member-state find itself under attack by a nuclear aggressor, they may respond in kind to the nuclear attack made by the aggressor without notice from the War Minister. Subsection 2: Any member-states fighting in support of a member-state who has suffered at the hands of a nuclear aggressor, must receive authorization from the Royal Court or War Minister to launch nuclear weapons against the nuclear aggressor. Section 3: Any member-state who violates Corps nuclear policy will be considered a nuclear aggressor and removed immediately from membership. No trial will be necessary - expulsion is automatic. The Corps, Our members, Our creed I am a Phantom Warrior, a protector of all that is just and right, sworn to uphold the laws of the land. I will treat others with dignity and respect and expect others to do the same. I will honor my Corps, and my Fellow Warriors by living and adhering to the Warriors Code. No matter what situation I am in, I will never do anything which will disgrace my Brothers and Fellow Warriors or The good name of The Phantom Warrior Corps. Lastly, I am proud of my alliance and its flag. I want to look back and say that I am proud to have served my alliance and shall always remain a Phantom Warrior. Tous Pour Un. Un Pour Tous. Treaties Current Treaties Brothers to the Corp Accords:The Bond Reforged - TAB- Phantom Protectorate ----DEFUNCT TREATIES *PWC - TCB: Protectorate Treaty with *PWC - TAB : MDOAP *PWC - Ragnarok : PIAT Contact *IRC: #phantom on coldfront *Forums: http://www.phantomwarriorcorps.com Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations